Core Narrative 3
The Shadow of night Macro Story beat: Inciting Incident and Enter bizarre world for The antagonist. This film explores the multiple webs of corruption that wrap the world involving the dreaded five points, WorPol and the heavenly members of the sovereign. Short Story Synopsis: ' '''Part One: '''A telephone rings, a man sit in front of a large multi-screen computer monitor. It seems this monitor is connected to a worldwide network of surveillance. The man presses a button and all the screens revert to one image, the assassin that killed Jinchao, ''Inno Minatam, making a phone call. The man at the monitor answers, “This is Jinn.” there is a sinister tone in his voice yet he seems like he is holding back excitement, trying not to laugh. Inno explains how he has killed a COF but not the contracted one. He is waiting for them to come back like prey. Jinn explains how he doesn't care about that one and that Inno can do what he wants with it. Then he watches the man hang up and make another call after a few minutes he hangs up again, prepping the body to leave. Jinn watches and then his phone rings again, in that moment his whole demeanor and tone changes from that of a joker to a more serious and frightening manner. He answers and doesn't say anything. “Very Well” then he hangs up the phone and turns to Mr. Smith, the only person in the world who knows of Jinn Suoi’s split personalities, ordering him to make arrangements for Oblitus. Upon Their arrival (Mr. Smith, Jinn Suoi) Audite, Leader of the 5th Point, is waiting for them. He always laughs when he see’s Jinn arriving in such fancy ways, however Mr. Smith is no longer in a suit and tie and Jinn is no longer in his Robes of Sovereignty. Mr. Smith is outfitted with a mask, body armor and weapons fit for a mercenary. However he never speaks nor intervenes in anything unless instructed by Jinn. The three of them walk into the laboratory on the island of Oblitus and a scientist is waiting for them. He only knows them as leaders of Point 3 and Point 5, nothing further for Jinn. He guides them to where they will be meeting with some of the other investors who are interested in their latest achievement on the island. Inside there are nobles from around the World looking into the black market, they are all members of WorPol, as access to the Island is restricted, let alone even known to most if not all of the World. However, these members of WorPol only have direct contact with the Sovereign’s Kings, which is Thomlin, they’ve no idea Jinn is part of the Suoi Family. Inside of the lab there is all sorts of testing going on that would be illegal anywhere else, but this specific facility is funded by the Sovereign themselves. '''Part Two: Months later Jinn is growing impatient and dissatisfied with Inno, that Rona has not been caught. However Inno has been explaining that they just haven't showed up. He say that in the time that Inno he been there, he better not show up with only one test subject. Eventually the events that transpire in the first film occur and Jinn watches it all on his surveillance. He grows furious and uncontrollable in his serious personality. He destroys the whole room and everything inside, Mr. Smith steps in as he storms out and says he will have it all cleaned before he comes back. He walks almost like a mad man about to burst down the stairs. Trying as hard as he can to stay calm he goes into a very dark basement and hits a wall three times, the lights burst on. Jinn’s father sit chained to the floor beaten and malnourished. He runs over hugs and falls into him "FATHER!!", tears of desperation fill Jinn's eyes. His father not move a muscle, he has been here a very long time and his will was defeated much before this meeting. Here is a true glimpse of how mad/insane Jinn actually is. Whenever Jinn fills with rage or gets overwhelmed he goes here, and “talks to his father”. Not even Mr. Smith knows what goes on in there but the screams are enough to turn your stomach. Part Three: Jinn walks up from the stairs, his rage quelled, hands bloodied. He looks to Mr. Smith waiting outside of his room door, and instruct him to send a slave girl with food for him. “Anything else sir?”, Jinn think for a moment, then he begin chuckling before bursting into a sinister and maniacal laughter, then he abruptly stops and looks too Mr. Smith. Through his teeth “Inform ‘Lord’ Thomlin that we may have a problem, involving an escapee from Oblitus, then make arrangements for us to go to Tres (point Three headquarters), That is all”. They Leave Trueden through a secret passage connected directly to the Suoi manner. Once they arrive at Tres, a subordinate approaches them with a letter. Its from Audite’s branch informing him that WorPol has sent the Army to try and deal with the problem, just as he suspected would happen after informing Thomlin. This would allow him time to regroup, and lets the govt deal with his problem or simply buy the time with their sacrifice. Jinn sends out five assassins to assist the soldiers going after Rona and Reb. Protagonist: (The main character in this story is the antagonist of the world. It follows how he is at the center point of all the webs of power in the world, in some ways even more so than King Thomlin.) Jinn' ('Point 3; Lord Suoi) - The man who is playing everyone, the maestro. The evil that could kill the most diabolical villain in the world. 2 Personalities live inside of him, both of which work in complete sync with one another. Giving him perfect Cover, the one that sneaks out to be the leader of point 3 often, easily gets away with it due to the fact that the other man is a rogue, with a vendetta. His father was an abusive man who was angered he was not chosen to become the next ruler of The Sovereign and King of the World. His mother was soft and gentle but she was killed by his father while Jinn was only 3 years old. He continued to live with his father who beat him constantly and was “trying to make him become the next ruler” over the young Thomlin boy (To be voted in king). Jinn sabotaged his running to become the next king though he felt he was overwhelmingly stronger than Thomlin. Now old and holding no strength over Jinn, his father is held prisoner beneath his room, not allowed to die but kept barely alive. Point Three is the assassin core of The Five Points, this is said to be the most Deadly group, even before the extremely feared Informative Point. King Thomlin of the Sovereign has also allowed him to run the secret Island of Oblitus unsupervised and without restriction, so long as he report successes back to him, however Jinn only supplies enough to keep Thomlin thinking he is happy.' ' Antagonist: 'In order to not confuse any viewers, he will never be directly in the film, but ''Reb Silere will be the one causing most problems for Jinn. He will see this through video surveillance observation. '''Main Supporting Characters with Descriptions: Audite (Point 5) - The Strongest leader of The Points besides Jinn. His strength and ability is only slightly subbed in comparison to Jinn’s but the mere fact that he is 10 steps ahead of everyone at almost all times gives him a large advantage. He is suspicious of Jinn when he enters The Points, keeps an eye on him, and for this reason they hate each other. INFORMATION/EXTORTION/SPY Point Mr. Smith - ''Serves as the butler to Lord Suoi’s (Jinn’s) heavenly home in Trueden. ''King Thomlin (The Sovereign) - Unforgiving, relentless, and cold. Very strong obligation to his family ties and the dream his father passed on to him. Wanted a son, had 12 of his wives killed, sent to prison or turned them to slaves because they bore him daughters. His 13th wife was the first to give him a son. Believes himself to be the true and only embodiment of a supreme being in all of the World. Extremely smart and patient as well as a masterful Tactician. Primary Locations with Descriptions: Trueden - Home of The Sovereign. Only those with the 8 godly bloodlines are allowed to go past its walls. Guarded by The Sovereign Army and before them is an Army Fortress stationed by WorPol. The Suoi Manner - Located Inside of Trueden. Lord Suoi, Jinn, is all that remain of his lineage other than his imprisoned father. He keeps the inside bare although it still looks better than homes in the rest of the world, and Jinn spends most of him time at Tres. Oblitus - Secret illegal Testing facility funded by members of The Sovereign WorPol and The Five Points. Tres - Headquarters for Point three of The Five Points. Additive Comprehension: Through this story audiences will gain massive insight on what it is that the bad guys actually know and how much of what they know is way more than what the heroes could have even thought imaginable. Also we will get what the motivation is for our villains. Medium - 1hr - 90 min animation film Why it works - I have found out by personal experience that through animation very deep stories can be told. In fact that is specifically how Anime tells stories, and this will be an effective way to attract people from that market, by giving them a bad guy that they can understand why he is the way he is, yet you know he is still wrong. Not the mention the wide range of demographics animation crosses. Platform: Netflix, hulu, youtube or other streaming platforms. Why it works: this is the fastest way to speed it to the masses. It has more likely hood of being seen by streaming, because it will still be a somewhat maturely rated film. Making a theater release would be to hard to attract viewers domestically.